Quien Fuera
by FearlessWind
Summary: One late night Keith finds himself between a growing question of who was singing so freaking late and going to bed. Curiosity got the best of him and in all honesty he doesn't even regret it.


Keith rubbed at his eyes tiredly, a yawn escaping his mouth as he left the training deck and headed right for his room. He had been training his butt off constantly and the tiredness and exhaustion was finally getting to him. Shiro's usual banter of 'Patience yields focus' rang in his head all throughout his training and in the end he was even more frustrated than before.

It was late at night, surely everyone on the ship already fast asleep. Just as Keith was passing by the control room the strum of something similar to a guitar caught his ear. He stopped on his tracks, looking back at the door of the control room with a frown on his face. The melody had stopped but then it started once more, with much more confidence than before. His frown deepened as he slowly approached the room.

The other day Coran had shared with them a new discovery by the training deck. Apparently there was some sort of musical instrument that was used in Altea stored along with the rest of the weapons. The instrument was similar to a guitar, with the exception of instead having six strings it only had four and that the notes were arranged differently. Keith hadn't paid much attention to it, but he did remember seeing Lance quite happy after the news. Actually the only one who looked excited was Lance and he asked Coran if he could use it from time to time. Keith didn't think he would be using it at this hour in the night.

 _Estoy buscando una palabra_

 _En el umbral de tu misterio._

Keith's eyes widened considerably as the melody was now accompanied by singing. He edged closer towards the door of the control room and surely he could clearly hear the strums of the guitar coming from the other side of the door. What surprised him the most was the melodic and soft voice that perfectly synched with the melody of the song.

 _¿Quién fuera Alí Babá?_

 _¿Quién fuera el mítico Simbad?_

 _¿Quién fuera un poderoso sortilegio?_

 _¿Quién fuera encantador?_

He didn't even know what the lyrics were saying, but the language it was spoken sounded quite similar to Spanish. Keith frowned even deeper, his mind wandering off to his bed every now and then but curiosity was getting the best of him now. He would discover who was singing at this hour and then bolt to bed.

The melody and rhythm were picking up pace, more confidence and less insecurity as the song progressed and continued. Keith gulped as a sweet and warm feeling settled on his stomach as he continued to listen to the unknown song. Taking in hand the knob of the door, he breathed in and opened it as slowly and quietly as possible.

 _Estoy buscando una escafandra,_

 _Al pie del mar de los delirios._

Slowly he pushed the door to open as Keith took a peek inside the room. Everything looked completely normal, except for the music vibrating all throughout the room. He crouched a bit and entered the control room, searching from where exactly the voice was coming from. Stars and far off asteroids were covering the whole scenery of space and if Keith wasn't so keen on finding who was the mysterious singing voice he would've taken the time to contemplate it.

 _¿Quién fuera Jacques Costeau?_

 _¿Quién fuera Nemo, el capitán?_

 _¿Quién fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo?_

 _¿Quién fuera explorador?_

He stood slowly, and that enough for him to catch something extraordinary from his perspective. Lance sat cross-legged right over the floor some notes sprawled in front of him, the alien guitar on his hands. He was facing the windows of the room, his back to Keith, and his head moving slightly to the beat of the music. Lance was wearing his usual pajamas; black pants and light blue hoodie, his slender fingers moving with ease along the instrument.

Keith couldn't see Lance's face, but he for a fact knew that the boy was smiling. An atmosphere of peace and tranquility enveloped the whole room and suddenly Keith wasn't tired anymore. He continued to hear the melody but his eyes were only for the singing boy. He felt something emitting from his music, so much fervor and passion poured into the foreign instrument. He couldn't help the small pang of jealousy.

 _Corazón, corazón obscuro,_

 _Corazón, corazón con muros,_

His breath hitched in his throat as he listened the Blue Paladin singing with much more passion and enthusiasm than before. He even recognized some of the words from the song, but didn't pay it much attention. Keith leaned back into the door's frame, his eyes closing for a bit and letting the music and melody envelop him completely.

 _Corazón que se esconde,_

 _Corazón que está dónde,_

 _Corazón, corazón en fuga,_

 _Herido de dudas_

 _De amor._

Lance had such a beautiful voice, he noticed. Keith knew far back in his mind that the brown haired boy could fool anyone with that sweet and soft voice. The guitar resonated all through the walls and he wondered how no one else had woken up yet? Sure he guessed the walls had some sort of sound proof but they were missing on such a marvelous moment for sure.

This was an unusual image of the Blue Paladin for sure. Keith was used to seeing Lance all hyped up for any sort of mission, loudly praising himself while the rest of the team rolled their eyes. But this moment, it gave him a completely different image of him. While Lance was singing with such fervor, Keith could also notice the bit of loneliness and longing in his tone of voice.

 _Estoy buscando melodía_

 _Para tener como llamarte._

Keith leaned into the wall next to him, taking in the song and Lance's voice. His thoughts drifted off to the war they were all facing. Such horrible events had transpired in such a short amount of time that he was even surprised he could enjoy this single moment of peace and tranquility. The Blue Paladin was the example of optimism in his eyes.

 _¿Quién fuera ruiseñor?_

 _¿Quién fuera Lennon y McCartney,_

 _Sindo Garay, Violeta, Chico Buarque?_

 _¿Quién fuera tu trovador?_

Lance was always the guy to run whenever someone needed help, no matter if it was a friend or not, he would always offer his help in any way he could. Even though his jokes or comments around himself would annoy him and the rest of the team most of the time, he always felt grateful whenever they helped to ease the tension in the room. He always wondered if Lance actually made them on purpose to help everyone calm down.

He compared Lance to a ray of sunshine in the vast empty war they were all fighting in. He was that shining spec of hope among space. And Lance singing his heart out was the proof of all of that. He wondered how someone who was also hurting and swarmed with his own problems could sing with such passion and love. He felt a tug from his heart but ignored as his eyes found Lance's form once more.

 _Corazón, corazón obscuro,_

 _Corazón, corazón con muros,_

Lance's voice didn't waver a single second as he kept pouring his would into the song, his fingers playing every note perfectly and in sync with the melody. Keith could feel that the boy was dedicating the song to someone special, someone dear to him. At that he felt a small frown settling over his face, but kept listening. The two of them annoyed each other and bickered most of the time, but Keith felt something else was there in their interactions. He hoped he wasn't the only one to see them.

 _Corazón que se esconde,_

 _Corazón que está dónde,_

 _Corazón, corazón en fuga,_

 _Herido de dudas_

 _De amor._

The melody kept going, a satisfied smile forming over Lance's lips just as the last notes where played. Keith had a content smile over his face, a sense of relief and peace enveloping him completely. But once he noticed the lack of singing and music his eyes shot open. Lance still had his back to him but he could see that he was starting to get up from his position. Without looking back, Keith quickly dashed out of the room, completely slamming the door of the control room open.

He ran like no tomorrow and he soon found himself in the comfort of his bedroom. His door shut quickly just as he swished inside and he could feel the burning of his legs from the sudden exercise. He was panting, trying to catch his breath as he stood still and looked at his door. Keith had the vague suspicion that Lance would walk by his room at any moment. When nothing happened he released a sigh of relief and plopped himself over his bed.

Pressing the back of his hands to his eyes, he tried to concentrate but his mind was plagued of images from the Blue Paladin. The song was still stuck in his head, even though he had no idea what Lance was saying. Keith curled up in his bed, bringing the sheets to cover his body.

"Stupid Lance and his stupid voice" He mumbled in his sleep, the soft and sweet voice of Lance ringing in his ears. His eyes grew drowsy and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. It was safe to say the memory of the Blue Paladin singing replayed in his mind all night long, bringing a small smile to his lips.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So this is the first time I've written a story for Voltron: Legendary Denfender and to be honest I'm quite um nervous about it? hahaha I don't know if it was okay or not, but I had this idea of Lance singing in Spanish for quite some time and I couldn't really help it hahaha and in my mind I'm certain Lance is quite the talented musician (even if it takes me to my grave) and well this was born out of it. I have like another two or three revolving Lance singing in Spanish but I'm still working on them haha anyways, hope you guys like it and if you have any comment and or suggestion leave a review or PM me! Have a great week!**

 **PS. The song in here is 'Quien Fuera' from Silvio Rodriguez, you should totally listen to it even if you don't understand Spanish hahaha believe me it is such a heartfelt and beautiful song, at least check it out once! haha I really love the song and I think Lance was dedicating it to a certain someone in the one shot hehe**


End file.
